


Sacrilege

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is every conversation about sex with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> for drabbletag6 at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1600185.html)\--prompt: Buffy/Faith, sacrilege

Perched on the edge of a tombstone, Faith examines the large cross, spinning it in her palm in the moonlight, unable to keep still. Turning to Buffy, she asks, “You ever think about using one of these on yourself, B? You know, like, ‘This one time at Slayer camp’?” She makes a loose fist and slips the long end of the cross through, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Buffy frowns. Finally, her face lights up in understanding, then clouds with disgust. “That’s one mental image I did not need, thanks.”  
  
“No problem,” says Faith, running a tongue across her lips.  
  
“God, is every conversation about sex with you? We’re supposed to be looking for bodies to put our stakes into!”  
  
Faith snorts. “And you’re telling me you never even thought about putting a stake in the body you already got?” Seeing Buffy’s expression, she raises her hands in mock surrender. “C’mon, B, you walked right into that one.”  
  
“Seriously, Faith. This whole Everything-Is-Sexual thing, do you do it with everyone? Because, hey, maybe you and Xander have more in common than I thought.”  
  
“Nah, not with everyone. Not Xander, that’s for sure.”  
  
“But you do it with me.” Buffy crosses her arms, giving their surroundings another quick once-over, doing her best to remain in Slayer mode.  
  
“I…yeah.” Faith’s voice is suddenly quieter, her feet scuffing the grave in front of her. “You know what, B? Never mind.” She jumps to the ground, turning away from Buffy. “Let’s find ourselves something to kill.”


End file.
